Victor Zakhaev
Victor Zakhaev was the commander of the Russian Ultranationalists and is one of the Four Horsemen who have agendas in dominating the world and eliminating the United States. Victor joined the Ultranationalist Party along with his father Imran Zakhaev, whom he had a close relationship with. They along with Khaled Al-Asad were responsible for the coup in Saudi Arabia which was meant to distract the US. After the death of Al-Asad Imran went into hiding while Victor continued to lead the Ultranationalist forces. Eventually, the younger Zakhaev was ambushed by a joined taskforce of Special Air Service, United States Marine Corps, and Loyalist operatives and crashed his car into a watchtower. Before any of the agents could capture him, Zakhaev pulled out his pistol and shot himself in the head. Later his death was reported as "a car accident outside Volgograd" by the American media. The loss of his son affected Imran greatly who captured a missile silo and fired two ICBM missiles at the United States East Coast in rataliation. Battle vs. Sasha (by Omnicube1) Victor Zakhaev steps out of a GAZ-3110 Volga and pulls back the bolt of his Mini-Uzi. He tells the driver to pick him up in an hour, he has work to do. He swaggers towards a rundown house. He points his weapon at the house and fires. Sasha hears the gunfire and immediately ducks behind a counter as the bullets fly by him. He opens a nearby drawer, slams the wall and a secret compartment slides open. He takes out the Beretta M92SB and draws back the slide. He opens a kitchen cabinet swiftly and draws a CZ75. He twirls both guns around his fingers, stands up and fires his pistols. Zakhaev immediately dives to the snow. He quickly loads another magazine and rushes forward, firing his Mini-Uzi. Sasha is overcome so he takes out the bullets in his CZ75, places them in an empty bean can, fills it with paper and sets it on fire. He runs out the back of his house. The bullets began bursting within the can, simulating gunfire. Zakhaev becomes terrified and runs behind a FSO Warszawa. The popping stops and he draws his MP44 and proceeds to investigate the house. He then steps into the backyard. There is a sharp crack and a flying bullet nearly kills him. Sasha pulls back the bolt of his SSG3000 and fires again. The sneaky Zakhaev dodges and finds cover inside a tool shed. He hides the MP44 and sees a M40A3 nearby. He checks that the clip is in place and takes aim at Sasha. He fires and the bullet pierces through the scope of Sasha's SSG3000. Zakhaev smirks, drops the rifle, and picks up his MP44. He enters the area where he believed he killed Sasha but only discovers the damaged sniper rifle. Suddenly, Sasha appears firing his Zastava M70. Victor is struck in the right chest and lower abdomen. He fires his MP44 one-handed and screams while he does so. Sasha is hit and collapses to the floor, face down. Victor slowly gets up, loads his M1911 and limps toward his victim. He aims his pistol at the body but Sasha immediately back-kicks Zakhaev in the groin. He stumbles back and tries to finish off Sasha but is too late. The Serb flips around and fires five rounds at Zakhaev, the killing bullet entering the Russian's forehead. WINNER: SASHA Expert's Opinion While Zakhaev had superior weapons at mid and close range, Sasha had superb sniper skills, thereby dominating at long range. On top of that, Sasha had better rifle skills that enabled him to come out on top even against Zakaev's superior weapons at mid and short rage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vladimir Makarov (by Codgod13) Vladmir Makarov, three ultranationalists and Alejandro Rojas are walking in a forest, going towards an SAS outpost. Zakheav spots him, and is angered, thinking Makarov was promoted by his father and usurped his position. He takes out his Dragunov and tries to snipe Makarov, but the bullet goes wide. Makarov hears the shot and he and his men take cover behind trees and boulders. Zakheav gives a signal, and three ultranationalists and Khaled Al-Asad who are still loyal to him join him and take cover. One of Makarov's men jumps out with his M4A1, and Zakheav snipes him. Makarov: 1234 Zakheav: 12345 Zakheav fires several shots at any of Makarov's men who leaves cover, but he keeps missing because of the lack of accuracy with the Dragunov. Finding he is out of ammo, he leaps behind cover. The two teams split up and head in different ways into the dense forest. Makarov's demolitions experts with an AA-12 and Makarov himself come face to face with Zakheav's gunner with an MP44. Makarov is grazed in the arm with a bullet, but an AA-12 shell splatter's the gunner's brains into the soil. Makarov: 1234 Zakheav: 1234 An M ultranationalist with a thumper see's a Z ultranationalist with a Mini Uzi he fires the Thumper and hits a tree next to the Z Ultranationalist, who is now firing and hitting the M ultranationalist with his Uzi. Makarov: 123 Zakheav: 1234 The tree falls, crushing the Z ultranationalist. Makarov: 123 Zakheav: 123 The two teams regroup, and spot each other. All of them jump behind cover and start firing their respective weapons. One of Zakheav's men is shot in the leg, and falls ot of cover, where Makarov quickly dispatches him with a Desert Eagle. Makarov: 123 Zakheav: 12 Khaled Al-Asad, with a MP44 spots Rojas leaning a little too far away from cover. His hatred of the west supplies an accurate shot into Rojas' shoulder. The Brazilian yells in pain, and drops the M4A1 he was holding and falls over. An M utranationalist pulls him to safety, but is then shot by Al-Asad. Makarov: 12 Zakheav: 12 When Al-Asad shot the other M ultranationalist, he had exposed himself. Rojas, with an M9 in his unijured hand, shot multiple rounds into Al-Asad's chest and stomach, and the eternal lion falls. Makarov: 12 Zakheav: 1 Makarov helps rojas to safety, but in doing so gave Zakheav time to leave cover and run after the duo. Firing his pistol to no effect, he decides to rab and RPG from one of his fallen comrades. The blast sends one of Russian and one very recently dead Brazilian flying into tha air. Makarov: 1 Zakheav: 1 Makarov sprints away from Zakheav and comes to an enourmously deep canyon tat was only a few feet wide. He jumps over it, and pulls out a Thumper. Zakheav runs toward him and shoots him in the foot. Makarov cries out, and fires the Thumper. It hits the ground just before Zakheav was about to jump and forms slanted gap under Zakheav. The former field commander slips through the hole and falls 17 stories to his death. Winner: Vladmir Makarov. Expert's Opinion Both warriors were very well trained, but Makarov's more advanced long range weaponry won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Russian Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Asian Warriors